The present invention relates to bandages that are used for containment of and prevention of migrating body fluids. Migrating body fluids are detrimental to a chemical and biological resistant garment and can increase the absorption of chemicals through the skin and may further injure/incapacitate the wounded individual. It is also beneficial to contain body fluids within the dressing to prevent unnecessary exposure to body fluids by attendant personnel.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the capacity and rate of fluid uptake within an occlusive wound dressing, and to contain and prevent the migration of body fluids through the protective layers of a chemically and biologically resistant garment.
It is an object of the present invention to contain and prevent the migration of body fluids through the perimeter of the occlusive dressing thereby controlling exposure to body fluid by attending personnel.
It would be a significant advancement in the treatment of persons wounded in a chemically or biologically contaminated environment to be treated with a wound dressing capable of rapidly providing a sealed wound environment that is impervious to chemical and biological agents while protecting the surrounding area by patching any damage to the chemical and biological protective garment. It would also be a significant advance in the isolation of blood borne pathogens and other bodily fluid contagions by treating persons with a wound dressing capable of containing bodily fluids within a layer impervious to the passage of any contagions that may be present thereby preventing attending persons from exposure to said fluids contagions and pathogens.
Much effort has been directed to enhancing the uptake, capacity and containment of bodily fluids within this chemical and biological resistant wound dressing, while paying particular attention to the ability to eliminate migration of bodily fluids beyond the absorbent areas of the dressing; this is necessary to prevent more rapid absorption of chemicals through the fabric of the chemical resistant garment preventing further injury or incapacitation to the wounded person and to prevent the escape of bodily fluids into the surrounding environment thereby protecting attending persons from contagions and pathogens possibly contained in the bodily fluids of the wounded person. In response to this need, absorbent layers in wound dressings have been provided with hydrocolloids, super absorbents, and synthetic materials that have extensive capacities to absorb bodily fluids. By incorporating these technologies with an occlusive layer impervious to both chemical and biological agents provided with an uninterrupted border of pressure sensitive adhesive, bodily fluids may be contained against the persons body without leakage, and a protective outer patch may be applied to increase the integrity of the damaged chemical and biological resistant garment.
The present invention is directed towards wound dressings impervious to chemical and biological agents therefore designed for use in chemically and biologically contaminated environments and for wound dressing designed for use in protecting attending persons from contamination of biological contagions from the wounded person, having a designated absorbent region defined by liquid resistant materials that enable the uptake and storage of bodily fluids within the wound dressing, while simultaneously containing and preventing the migration of bodily fluids from the occlusive dressing thereby preventing exposure to any contagion or pathogen that may be present in said bodily fluid.